Penelope as Esmeralda
by judygumm
Summary: After two years of staying in N.Y.C., Penelope stars as Esmeralda in "The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Being in a movie may not be easy for first time actors, will Penelope make it through and be great?
1. Chapter 1

It was an early morning in February at the peach pit house and only one person was up as an early bird. Penelope Rosaline Trotter was sitting in front of her vanity made of ebony wood in her bedroom and she was getting herself ready for a movie audition over at Whitewater Studios in Brooklyn. The movie she was auditioning for was "The Hunchback of Notre Dame." It has been almost two years, since she, James, and her new family moved in to New York City and Penelope didn't have to move around a lot as a gypsy and she was happy that she founded a new home and a new family.

She smiled in the oval framed clear glass mirror, she was hoping to get the role of Esmeralda in the movie. Her agent, Ben Rajam founded a movie that he believed she would be perfect in. Her sixteenth birthday is next week and she is looking forward to it. She is wearing a pink short shoulder length blouse, a long turquoise skirt, pink high heels and wore a french braid in her long black hair with a turquoise headband, a pink ribbon at the end. She put on a little bit of make up to make her more beautiful for the audition. She wore pearl stud earrings and a white pearl necklace.

She got off her seat and spun around her room filled with grace and beauty. She looked around her room and there was an ebony canopy bed with purple silk sheets and blankets with silver satin pillows, a dream catcher hanging over her bed, a window with purple silk curtains, the walls were painted white, and there was a purple carpet on the floor, next to the bed on the left was a nightstand with a lamp and on the right was a book shelf filled with her favorite books, a closet with her clothes and shoes, drawers and a black door that goes to the hallways.

She walked over to her door and walked into the hallways and founded the spiral stairs and sat on the railing and slid and landed on her feet as she entered the living room and entered the kitchen.

As she entered, she saw Miss Spider preparing breakfast for the family. She smiled as Penelope entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Penelope, you are up early." Said Miss Spider as she smiled warmly at Penelope.

Good Morning Miss Spider." Said Penelope. "I feel like an early bird."

"Penelope could you help me fill the kettle and boil it please?" Asked Miss Spider.

"Sure." Said Penelope and she went to a cupboard and took out a kettle and filled it up with water from the sink and placed the kettle over the stove and turned on a knob to warm the tea. She turned on a button where the coffee was prepared and the coffee started to pour into the pot.

As she sat on a chair at the table waiting for the tea kettle to boil.

"So Miss Spider, how's your egg doing? Is it going to hatch soon?" Asked Penelope.

Miss Spider smiled to herself and Penelope. Two months ago, Miss Spider laid an egg on her web and she and Centipede are looking forward to being parents.

"The egg's doing well Penelope, I checked on it this morning to see if it hatched and nothing happened." Said Miss Spider.

"I'm sure it won't be long." Said Penelope.

Mrs. Ladybug appeared in the kitchen and she smiled Penelope and said, "Good Morning Penelope, did you sleep well dearie?"

Penelope smiled as her green eyes glittered and said, "Yes Mrs. Ladybug, I slept well thank you. I was getting the tea ready. I just thought getting ready in the early morning was a good idea and I learned that actors should be punctual for the auditions."

"That's wonderful dearie, something tells me that you will get the part."

"Thank you Mrs. Ladybug, I have read the story and I heard there are going to make some changes in the movie." Said Penelope as the kettle started to hiss. Mrs. Ladybug got the kettle off the stove and poured the water into Penelope's teacup "Thank you Mrs. Ladybug." Said Penelope as she took a bag of green tea, her favorite flavor and placed it in the cup and let it brewed for three minutes. Mrs. Ladybug placed some cinnamon bread into the toaster and waited for the bread to pop out of the toaster.

As Penelope set the table, Mr. Grasshopper and James appeared and they were both dressed and Mr. Grasshopper wore the same clothes on the day James and Penelope met him and the others. James wore a tan peter pan collared blouse with long sleeves, light blue pants with a black buckled belt, a dark brown vest, and brown socks with brown shoes.

Mr. Grasshopper was amazed at how Penelope dressed and said, "You look so beautiful Penelope."

"Thank you Mr. Grasshopper." Said Penelope.

After seeing her tea is finished brewing, Penelope took the bag out and took two spoonfuls of sugar and stirred her tea until it sweetened.

James sat across from Penelope and poured milk into his bowl of cereal. "Are you excited for the audition Penelope?" Asked James.

"Yes, James I am." Said Penelope as she sipped her tea.

"So this is your first audition, is it Penelope?" Asked Mr. Grasshopper.

"Yes, Mr. Grasshopper it is. If nothing works out, then I'll still do ballet and school." Said Penelope as she took a bite of her cinnamon toast.

"What time is the audition?" Asked Mrs. Ladybug.

"It is at 10 o'clock. My agent should pick me up soon to take me to Whitewater Studios." Said Penelope as she finished her toast. She looked at her watch and it read 9 o'clock.

"Oooh! I better head off to the audition soon."

A doorbell rang in the house, Miss Spider went to the door and opened and there stood a tall man with fair skin, a square face, hazel eyes, and he wore a blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath, a black belt, and white shoes. It was Ben Rajam.

"Hello Miss Spider, is Miss Trotter here and ready?"

"Why yes Mr. Rajam she is, if you'll excuse me for a moment." Said Miss Spider as she backed up and called, "Penelope, Mr. Rajam is here."

"I'm coming Miss Spider. I'll see you all later." She said to the bugs.

"Good luck, Penelope." Said James.

"I believe in you Penelope." Said Mr. Grasshopper.

"You're gonna do great Penny." Said Centipede.

"You have courage Penelope."Said Earthworm.

"Have a good time dearie." Said Mrs. Ladybug.

"I wish you the best of luck dear." Said Glowworm.

"Thanks, I gotta get going." Said Penelope as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the door where Miss Spider and Ben Rajam are waiting.

"I knew you'll do something great Penelope." Said Miss Spider as she kissed Penelope's cheek.

"Thank you Miss Spider." Said Penelope as she grabbed her white coat.

Penelope came up with Mr. Rajam with all of her paperwork and records to bring to the audition and she walked out of the door with Ben Rajam.

"How are you Mr. Rajam?" Asked Penelope.

"I'm good Miss Trotter. How about you?"

"I'm good thank you. Shall we go?"

"Yes." And with that Penelope and Ben Rajam walked out of Central Park and got into a yellow taxi cab and drove to Whitewater Studios.


	2. Chapter 2

As the taxi pulled in the gates of Whitewater Studios, it was a rectangular white building with the words painted in blue, **Whitewater Studios. **Penelope was amazed by all of the buildings.

The taxi stopped in front of two glass doors, Ben paid the cab driver and he and Penelope stepped out of the taxi and walked through the glass doors. There were many workers and people rushing and bushing around the place.

Penelope held Ben Rajam's hand, as she looked around the place, nervous that she would get loss and miss the audition.

"Don't worry Penelope, we'll get you to your audition soon." Mr. Rajam said as he pat Penelope's back.

As the two were about to turn into another hallway, Penelope crashed into a tall young man in his late 20's with beige skin, blue eyes, and a round face. He wore a green hat, a white dress shirt with a green jacket and dress pants with black shoes. The cause of the crash caused Penelope to fall backwards.

"I'm sorry about that miss, I didn't see you coming." He said as he held out his slim hand.

Penelope took it and she was pulled up to her feet. "Oh thank you sir, are you here for the audition?"

"Why yes I am. My name is David Jones." He said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Penelope Rosaline Trotter." Said Penelope.

David's eyes widened when he heard her last name, "Not James Henry Trotter's sister, Right?"

Penelope blushed. "Well yes, I'm his adopted sister actually and I was a gypsy. Even the giant bugs are our legal guardians and our new family as well."

"It's an honor to meet you Miss Trotter." Said David as he shook Penelope's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you too, Mr. Jones. You don't have to call me Miss Trotter, you can call me Penelope." Said Penelope.

"It's been years since I saw you in your last movie David." Said Ben as he, Penelope, and David walked down the halls.

"Looking forward to the audition? Which part do you wanna get?" She asked as they walked through the hallways.

"Oh yes. I'm thinking about getting the part of Quasimodo."

"Oh you mean the bell-ringer? I love Quasimodo. He's very kind and gentle despite what he looks like. I'm thinking about getting the part of Esmeralda."

"Well that's good, you'll have to wait and see what happens."

They turned at another corner and saw the big wooden doors in front of them.

They pushed opened the doors and watched they saw some seats where a group of actors and actresses are waiting for their turns to sing, dance, and do a part.

Penelope, Ben, and David walked up to the director of the movie Robert Anderson. He is a slender man with pale skin, brown eyes, dark hair, and he has a rectangular face. He wore a black cap, a white shirt, a brown vest, gray pants, and black boots.

After reaching the director, David gave him his records and Robert greeted him, "It's great to see you David."

He looked at Penelope. "Who is this young lady?"

Ben walked up, "Mr. Anderson, this is Penelope Rosaline Trotter."

The director's eyes lite up when he saw her, the only human girl living in Central Park, "So you're Penelope, the daughter of the bug family in Central Park. I see you're here for the audition huh?"

"Yes sir." Said Penelope. "Here are the records of my roles in stage productions and ballet productions."

"Ah good, have a seat there my dear."

"I'll see you later Penelope." Said Ben. "I'll in the front office when the audition is over. I have to make some phone calls and do some paperwork."

"Okay, Ben." Said Penelope. "See you later."

After Ben left, Penelope and David headed over to the seats and sat in them. He turned to the actors and actresses and yelled in a giant black megaphone, "All right everyone, time for auditions."

He yelled out a name, "Jane Hart."

An actress with a heart-shape face, dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes walked up wearing a green, embroidered dress with blue heels.

"Thank you sir." She said with a southern accent and she started her song.

"_I'm just wild about Harry, and Harry's wild about me! The heavenly blisses, of his kisses, fill me with ecstasy. He's sweet just like, chocolate candy. Or like the honey from a bee." _Penelope and David smirked and loved her singing. _"Oh I'm just wild about Harry! And he's just wild about me! Now I'm just wild about Harry! And Harry's wild about me! The heavenly blisses of his kisses, fills me with ecstasy. Say now he's sweet just like chocolate candy. Or just like honey from a bee. Oh, I'm just wild about Harry! And he's just wild about, cannot do without, He's just wild about me!"_

Everyone clapped. Jane performed a scene from Porgy and Bess. After the actors clapped, she bowed and walked back to her seat.

"David Jones."

David walked up in front of the director and did a monologue from a scene in Shakespeare's Hamlet.

"My necessaries are embark'd: farewell: And, sister, as the winds give benefit And convoy is assistant, do not sleep, But let me hear from you.

For Hamlet and the trifling of his favor,  
>Hold it a fashion and a toy in blood,<br>A violet in the youth of primy nature, Forward, not permanent, sweet, not lasting, The perfume and suppliance of a minute; No more. Think it no more;

For nature crescent does not grow alone  
>In thews and bulk but as this temple waxes, The inward service of the mind and soul Grows wide withal. Perhaps he loves you now,<br>And now no soil nor cautel doth besmirch The virtue of his will: but you must fear,  
>His greatness weigh'd, his will is not his own;<br>For he himself is subject to his birth:  
>He may not, as unvalued persons do,<br>Carve for himself; for on his choice depends The safety and health of this whole state; And therefore must his choice be circumscribed  
>Unto the voice and yielding of that body Whereof he is the head. Then if he says he loves you,<br>It fits your wisdom so far to believe it  
>As he in his particular act and place<br>May give his saying deed; which is no further  
>Than the main voice of Denmark goes withal.<br>Then weigh what loss your honor may sustain,  
>If with too credent ear you list his songs,<p>

Or lose your heart, or your chaste treasure open  
>To his unmaster'd importunity.<br>Fear it, Ophelia, fear it, my dear sister, And keep you in the rear of your affection, Out of the shot and danger of desire.

The chariest maid is prodigal enough,  
>If she unmask her beauty to the moon: Virtue itself 'scapes not calumnious strokes: The canker galls the infants of the spring, Too oft before their buttons be disclos'd, And in the morn and liquid dew of youth Contagious blastments are most imminent. Be wary then; best safety lies in fear: Youth to itself rebels, though none else near."<p>

After the applause, he sang a song called, "A Pretty Girl is Like a Melody."

"_I have an ear for music__**. **__And I have an eye for a maid__**. **__I link a pretty girlie.__With each pretty tune that's played__**,**__ they go together like sunny weather __goes with the month of May__**. **__I've studied girls and music__**, **__so I'm qualified to say: __A pretty girl is like a __melody that haunts you night and day __j__ust like the strain of a haunting refrain __she'll start upon a marathon and run around your brain__**. **_

Penelope got very impressed with his singing. _"Y__ou can't escape, she's in your memory__**, **__by morning, night and noon.__She will leave you and then come back again __a pretty girl is just like a pretty tune__**. **__While a string orchestra played __t__his lovely tune I met a maid,__a__nd from the start she set my brain a-whirl__**, **__but alas we parted soon __a__nd now I love to hear this tune,__f__or it reminds me of that certain girl._

Penelope thought, "Could this song relate to me? It's really beautiful."

"_Once I met a girlie at the close of spring__**. **__I began to woo her and she answered, "Yes" that summer,__but when I went out to buy the wedding ring__**, **__she left me flat and ran off with a drummer__**, **__while the cello moaned tenderly this melody, __s__he said to me "I love you"__. __When the cello fellow was through he said "Adieu"__**. **__She said "Me too" and flew,__at the opera she said, "My dear__I love you with all my soul__.__While the singer's filled up my ear__**, **__with Offenbach's Barcarolle__**, **__when the music died away her love for me grew cold __a__nd I found she told better __tales than old Hoffman told__**, **__once to a maid, this sweet serenade__**, **__I sang with feeling and grace.__I vocalized just how much I prized __her form and beautiful face__**. **__Said to say the maiden's husband__**. **__Came with a spade __and ruined my serenade__**. **__We met one evening at a dance__**, **__the band was playing, I was saying __give me just a chance__**. **__She told me of a boy in France__**, **__and then she vanished and it banished, my romance."_

All of the actors clapped hard and David took a bow and bow and went back to his seat.

"You were wonderful David." Said Penelope.

"Thanks Penelope."

And so, after 5 hours, more actors and actresses did their parts, songs and dances. Some of them impressed the director and some bored him.

He finally called the last name, "Penelope Trotter."

"Good luck." Whispered David.

Penelope smiled and walked up and stood in front of the actors and actresses and began her monologue from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

David felt impressed with Penelope's monologue and could see her on a balcony as Juliet proclaiming her love for Romeo.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

What's in a name? that which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet;

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for that name which is no part of thee

Take all myself."

They clapped and Penelope began her song.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." _She sang gently. _"I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_

She slowly danced around without losing her balance and placed one foot in front of the other.

"_But if I you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_

David never heard a young girl in his life sing so beautifully.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_

Everyone, even David and Robert clapped harder, for they were all so impressed with a teenage girl who is around 15 years old and was once a gypsy, can sing beautifully and act.

"All right everyone, that wraps up the audition, I'll give you the call back in 24 hours." Said Robert.

As everyone walked out of the room and talked, David walked with Penelope to go the main office where Ben Rajam was waiting.

"You did great Penelope, you have such a beautiful voice in your song and your monologue was beautiful."

Penelope blushed, "Thank you David. I wonder what the results will be? What am I supposed to do?"

"You can relax and wait and see. Maybe this week, I could visit you and your family in Central Park." Said David.

"I would love that." Said Penelope as she and David reached Ben.

"Are you ready to go Penelope?" Asked Ben.

"Yes, Ben." As they walked, Penelope stopped herself, "Wait! I need to do something first."

She ran back to David, "Here's my number, if you want to call me. Got a notebook?"

"Yes." David took out a pen and notebook and wrote down his number. He ripped part of the paper and gave it to Penelope.

"Here you go." Said David.

"Thanks." Said Penelope as she took the number. She wrote down her number and gave the notebook to David.

"I'll see you later." Said David and he gave her, a kiss on the cheek and Penelope blushed and giggled.

"See you later David." Said Penelope as she walked to Ben and they left the building and got into a cab and drove home.

* * *

><p>I don't own Once Upon A Dream, A Pretty Girl is like a Melody, I'm Just Wild About Harry, and the two Shakespeare monologues, they make great audition pieces.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The taxi dropped Penelope off at the gate to Central Park.

"I'll call you tomorrow around five o'clock to find out the results." Said Ben.

"Okay Ben, I'll be ready." Penelope said and after Ben closed the door, the taxi drove off, Penelope walked down the sidewalk and walked through the forest, and passed the fountain and saw the peach pit house, there was smoke coming out of the chimney, which meant that everyone was home. She opened the door and closed it. She hanged her coat up on a hook on a wall and she placed her shoes on a shelf where James's shoes are.

She walked in the living room and saw the rest of the family is doing their routine to enjoy a peaceful night. James is drawing a picture, Mr. Grasshopper is reading the newspaper, Mrs. Ladybug is crocheting a scarf, Miss Spider is sitting in a chair signing papers from the Spider Club, Earthworm is lying on the rug asleep like a dog, Centipede is changing channels on a television, and Glowworm is sitting in a chair doing her embroidery. James looked up from his drawing and smiled at his sister, "Hi Penelope. You came home."

"Hi James, how was your day?" Penelope asked as she sat down next to James.

"It was good thanks." Said James.

Mr. Grasshopper looked up from his newspaper and smiled at Penelope, "Good evening Penelope, how was the audition?"

"It was great, I met some actors and the director for the movie, Robert Anderson. And I met another famous actor."

"Who was the actor you met Penelope?" Asked Miss Spider.

"David Jones." Said Penelope.

"David Jones?" Said Mr. Grasshopper as his eyes widened. The other bugs and James's eyes widened when Penelope said his name.

"So you heard of him?" Penelope asked as she raised an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity.

"Oh yes, before we met you and James, I would some of the bugs and I would sneak into movie theatres and watch the movies, David Jones was in at the beginning of his acting career in his early twenties."

"Which movie did you see him in?" Asked Penelope.

"It was called _The Mystery of the Magic Coin _he was a great actor, in that movie. It was about him playing a young man named, Roger and he was on a quest to retrieve a magic coin to bring peace in his home." Said Mr. Grasshopper.

"That's interesting." Said Penelope.

Miss Spider got off her chair, "I'm going to prepare dinner. It'll be spaghetti and meatballs for tonight."

"Sounds great Miss Spider." Said Mr. Grasshopper.

"I'll get the salad ready for you and everyone, Mr. Grasshopper." Said Mrs. Ladybug as she followed Miss Spider into the kitchen.

Penelope sat on a rug and pulled out her history book and papers and filled out her answers in her packet.

"So Penny." Centipede said. "How was your song and monologue?"

"Oh it was great." Said Penelope.

"Weren't you nervous?" Asked Earthworm.

"Not really." Said Penelope. "I don't know the reason why I never get so nervous in front of a group of people."

"Maybe it was your confidence dearie, and how you performed for us when we were traveling in the giant peach with you and James." Said Mrs. Ladybug.

"You could be right Mrs. Ladybug." Said Penelope.

* * *

><p>After getting her homework done, dinner was ready and Penelope, James and their family members gathered in the dining room and ate their meal and enjoyed it. After moving in Central Park with their new family, James and Penelope got more proper nutrition, health, and care better, than when they were living with Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker on the hill in England. But for now Sponge and Spiker were locked up in prison for their crime in child abuse and there were no longer part of James's life and Penelope's life anymore.<p>

After the meal, Penelope went up to her room as Miss Spider is preparing her bath. Penelope removed her jewelry and placed them on her vanity. She took off her clothes and placed them in a basket. She grabbed her sky blue bathrobe and wrapped it around her body, then she grabbed a clean pink nightgown, underwear, and black soft slippers.

In the bathroom, Miss Spider turned the knobs off in the bathtub just in time as Penelope came in to the bathroom with her garments.

"There, the bath is ready for you Penelope." Said Miss Spider.

"Thank you Miss Spider."

"I will be downstairs talking with the others and having some tea. Let me know if you need anything." Said Miss Spider.

"I will." Said Penelope as Miss Spider left the room. Penelope took off the robe and stepped into the bathtub. The water felt so warm and relaxing, she submerged herself underwater and came back up and placed two sides of her long hair in front of her chest.

"If I don't get the part, I'll still do ballet and school." She said to herself as she turned on the radio and heard a woman singing.

She laid herself back on the bathtub, closed her eyes and relaxed. It didn't last for a few minutes for Penelope to relax when the door swung open and Centipede came in, and walked towards the sink and looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at himself, he didn't notice Penelope is in the bathroom taking a bath. Penelope's green eyes slowly opened and she looked around hoping to see it empty, but when she saw Centipede, her eyes widened and gasped and quickly her arms covered her chest.

"Oh! Centipede! What on earth are you doing in here?"

Centipede turned to Penelope and his eyes widened and yelled as he leaned in staring at Penelope, "WOAH PENNY! YOU'RE NUDE!"

Penelope blushed even more. "Too bad I didn't lock the door." She muttered to herself.

"Geez Penny, I never saw ya naked before." Said Centipede as he walked towards her.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked as he got close to the bathtub and one of his hands rested on the side.

"I'm bathing, a person has to wash herself to feel fresh and be clean." Said Penelope as she still covered her chest. "Centipede, don't you and the others ever bathe?"

"Nah, I don't think a centipede or bug takes a bath." Said Centipede as he inhaled his cigar.

"I guess it makes sense that bugs don't like being near water. Not like the time when James, Miss Spider and me, jumped in the freezing water to save you and get a compass from those skeleton pirates. The water never bothered you or Miss Spider anyway." Said Penelope.

As Centipede exhaled the smoke, Penelope asked him, "Centipede would you die of embarrassment if someone sees you naked?"

Centipede's eyes widened and blushed and said, "Yeah I guess I would."

"Me to." Said Penelope.

"Welp I better get out before someone sees me in here…" Miss Spider entered the bathroom and her eyes widened when she saw Centipede with Penelope.

"…with you." Centipede finished his sentence.

"Centipede! Just what do you think you are doing in here?" Cried Miss Spider and she glared at Centipede and walked towards him.

"I was talkin' to Penny, Angel Fangs."

"Why don't you shoo away and please give Penelope some privacy." Said Miss Spider as she pushed Centipede out of the door.

Before Centipede left Miss Spider snatched the cigar away from him. "And no smoking in the house. It's not good for James and Penelope. And it's better not to smoke in the house before our baby arrives."

"Where else can I smoke Spidey?"

"I suggest you smoke outside Commodore." Said Miss Spider as her gloved hand poked Centipede on the nose.

After Centipede left, Miss Spider turned to Penelope. "You okay Penelope?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Penelope said. "This bath is really great and sweet. I think I'll go downstairs, relax for a while, read a book, and hit the hay."

"That's good." Said Miss Spider and she closed the door.

Penelope washed her hair and scrubbed herself. She then got herself out of the bathtub and drained the tub and dried herself with a towel and dressed into her nightgown and put her slippers on her feet.

She went out of the bathroom and walked downstairs and entered the living room and she sat by the fireplace and looked in her book, "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" and read the part where Dorothy and her dog, Toto meet the Scarecrow and they helped him down and him joined them in their journey to the Emerald City.

As Penelope finished reading a chapter of her book, the clock struck nine o'clock and she stood up and said good night to the bugs and James and she and James went upstairs to the bathroom to brush their teeth and washed their faces and they both went to their bedroom doors.

"Good night Penelope." Said James as he smiled.

"Good night James." Said Penelope as she smiled and watched James go into his bedroom.

Penelope went into her bedroom took off her bath robe and hung it up in her closet, and she sat on her bed, took off her slippers and braided her hair and got herself under the warm and silky blankets and she turned off the lamp and laid herself down flat on the bed and thought about what she did today. First she made one friend, with David Jones, and she did a monologue and a song in front in everyone filled with confidence.

"At least I did what I can do in front of many people and I got through the audition." Penelope thought to herself, "Could it be that I might have feelings for David? I hope I get to see him again."

She snuggled into her warm blankets and fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of herself in the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope as Esmeralda

Chapter 4

Penelope slowly opened her green eyes, she turned to her clock and it was around 8:15 in the morning. She sat up in her bed, yawned, and rubbed her eyes. She looked out of the window and saw the sun shining through the glass.

She placed both of her feet in her black slippers and she went to her closet and took her bathrobe and she put it on and wrapped the rope around her waist. She went out into the hallway and headed towards the bathroom and she reached for her toothbrush and spread toothpaste on it and brushed her teeth, and after spitting into the sink, she turned on the warm water and splashed the water on her face and she squirted face wash onto her hand and scrubbed the soap on her face and splashed the water on her face and dried it off with a towel.

As she opened the door, she saw James coming out of his bedroom door wearing his blue pajamas and brown bathrobe.

"Good morning Penelope." James smiled.

"Good morning James." Said Penelope as she smiled at her younger brother. "You can use the bathroom, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay see you down there." Said James as he entered the bathroom.

Penelope walked down the stairs and went through the living room and entered the kitchen. She saw Miss Spider and Mrs. Ladybug preparing breakfast for the family.

"Good morning Miss Spider and Mrs. Ladybug." Said Penelope.

Miss Spider and Mrs. Ladybug turned around and smiled when they saw Penelope.

"Good morning Penelope." Said Miss Spider as she smiled at her and watched her adopted daughter sat in her chair.

"Good morning dearie." Said Mrs. Ladybug as she poured some tea into Penelope's cup and handed the cup to her.

Penelope sweetened it and sipped it and James came down and they both ate scrambled eggs and bacon along with two glasses of orange juice.

After breakfast, both James and Penelope went upstairs and got dressed. James wore a light blue shirt with an indigo vest, black pants, black socks and black shoes. Penelope wore a blue dress with stockings and black flats. She even wore golden dangling earrings, a necklace and a golden bracelet. She went downstairs and she curled up on the living room couch with Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper and she grabbed her book and she sat near the phone in case she missed the phone call.

"I guess you're looking forward to the call are you Penelope?" Asked Mr. Grasshopper.

"I guess I am." Said Penelope as she started to read the book.

"What time's Ben gonna call ya?" Asked Centipede.

"Around 5:00. I'll have to wait and see." Said Penelope.

She looked back into her book and got into her reading.

* * *

><p>It was around five o'clock and Penelope was sitting on the living room couch and she still read her book and James and the others were busy when the phone rang. Mr. Grasshopper picked up the phone and placed it to his face.<p>

"Trotter residence, how can I help you?" Mr. Grasshopper asked. It was Ben Rajam.

"This is Mr. Rajam." Said Ben. "Is Miss Trotter here at this time, I have some good news to tell her."

"Of course." Said Mr. Grasshopper, he turned to Penelope. "Penelope, it's Mr. Rajam."

Penelope got up from the couch and walked to Mr. Grasshopper and her gave her the phone.

"Thank you Mr. Grasshopper." Said Penelope as she took the phone.

"Hello Ben." Said Penelope. "How are you?"

"I'm good Penelope how about you?"

"I'm good so what did you hear?" Asked Penelope.

"Well there were some actors and actresses that made it and didn't made it." Said Ben.

"Did David make it?" Asked Penelope.

"Yes Penelope, he did. He's Quasimodo." Penelope's eyes widened.

"He did? That's great for him! What about me?"

"Well Robert did look at some actresses that would be Esmeralda. He felt that he founded the perfect Esmeralda in his movie."

Penelope's hands trembled. "Who did he pick?" Asked Penelope.

"He chose you." Said Ben as Penelope's green eyes widened, gasped, and her heart beat faster. "Congratulations Penelope, you're Esmeralda."

"Oh that's wonderful, thank you!" She said grinning.

"It's no problem, I'll pick you up on Monday at 8:30 A.M. and we'll go to Whitewater studios."

"Okay Ben I'll be there and ready bye."

"See you later."

Penelope placed the phone down and she turned to the family.

"So Penelope, what did Ben say to you?" Asked Miss Spider as she, Mr. Grasshopper, Centipede, Earthworm, Mrs. Ladybug, Glowworm, and James leaned in to hear the news.

Penelope was grinning from ear to ear, "It was really great, and all of you should get your outfits ready for the movie premiere and the awards, because I got the part!"

Everyone gasped and the bugs' eyes were widened and so was James.

"Which part did you get Penelope?" Asked Mr. Grasshopper.

"I got Esmeralda!" Cried Penelope.

Every single Trotter family members eyes were more widened and their jaws dropped.

"Did she say 'I got pasta." Asked Glowworm.

"No my dear lady." Shrugged Mr. Grasshopper as he grabbed the megaphone and yelled. "I GOT ESMERALDA!" He went up to Penelope and took her hands.

"Congratulations my dear, you got the lead role." Said Mr. Grasshopper.

James walked up. "You're going to be a star Penelope!" He said grinning.

Centipede picked up Penelope around the waist and swung her around. "You're gonna rule all over the stars Penny!" Said Centipede as he placed Penelope down.

"I knew you would get the part dearie." Said Mrs. Ladybug smiling.

"I'm so happy for you Penelope." Said Miss Spider as she hugged Penelope.

"I guess you're gonna get a movie award for being a great actress." Said Earthworm.

Penelope gave Earthworm a pat on the head and she looked at everyone.

"Thank you all, this is wonderful, my first leading role in a movie! Even David got Quasimodo." Said Penelope. "I'm happy for him."

Later in the evening, Penelope was underneath the covers on her bed and thought about what happened today, she now has a leading role in "The Hunchback of Notre Dame." She is looking forward to be working with David and the other cast members, after all that thinking about what happened, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
